Keeping secrets
by Annie245
Summary: Similar storyline to VA. Smut and angst and high tension moments between Dimitri and rose. Will they give in? And if they do can they keep it secret? if so they wont be the only ones keeping secrets, Lemons later in story, rated M to be safe dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I know I haven't written a story in a really, really long time but I recently got a bit of inspiration so I'm writing again. I hope you guys like it :)

I do not own any o the characters from the VA novels. I only own the storyline and any new characters.

Chapter 1

I never thought I would get this chance. It was nearly the weekend and I had both Thursday and Friday off thanks to Liss.

I nearly had a heart attack when she came crashing into my room just as I was pulling my shirt on for training. The door came crashing open and I jumped about a foot in the air.

I pulled my shirt down the rest of the way as Lissa came rushing into the room. "oh my god rose you'll never guess what I just did!' she gushed.

I quickly regained my balance and composure. Before I even got the chance to hear anything straight from her head she burst out with the news. "I convinced Kirova to let us go shopping and spend tomorrow getting ready for the ball!"

I stared at her for a few moments in complete astonishment. 'What?!' I managed to get out.

Lissa rolled her eyes 'we get to go shopping Rose! Kirova says you still have to do your extra training with Guardian Belikov but you don't have to go to class for two whole days!'

I finally comprehended what she was saying and jumped up and down laughing and shrieking like idiots. 'oh my god Lissa how on earth did you manage that?!' I could see clearly in her head how she had pleaded with Kirova to let us have the two days off.

To my surprise Dimitri had been there too and helped convince Kirova that I deserved a break and that I could use the Shopping trip as a training exercise. 'I just brought up a good case and then when Guardian Belikov put a word in she agreed!'

Lissa was so proud of herself I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face. I also felt a little surprised that Dimitri had helped Lissa convince the Headmistress. What happened to Training hard to become the best guardian I can? I dismissed that thought when I spotted the time.

I said goodbye to Lissa and ran to the GYM as fast s I could only to find it was empty. I waited outside for about ten minutes before heading to the staff area. I asked the receptionist if she had seen him only to be disappointed.

I began to leave until she got up from her desk and walked down the corridor and through one of the doors that lined it. I quickly darted around the desk and went through the filing cabinet behind it. I found the forms that listed the rooms that all of the teachers and guardians slept in and slipped the one with Dimitri's name on it into my pocket and left as quickly as I could without running.

'Rose!' I heard my name called out from behind me in a strict voice. I swore under my breath and turned to face the receptionist with an innocent expression. 'Yes?' I asked, 'you left your water bottle on the desk' she said. I sighed in relief and thanked her smiling all apologetically.

I grabbed my water bottle and scuttle out into the open air and breathed a sigh of relief. I made my way to the Building that the Guardians slept in and pulled out the piece of paper. It was formatted in the exact same way as the novice dorms so I hoped beyond hope that it would have the same layout of corridors.

Once I knew what room he was in I packed the form back into the inside pocket of my jacket so that nobody would spot it. When I entered the building and asked the lady at the front desk if she had seen Dimitri, with the same result as before, I snuck around to the side where, with luck, there would be a window in the same spot as on the novice dorms.

When I found none and had no luck further down I decided to check the opposite side. Sure enough there was a window on the exact opposite side. I checked to see that nobody was watching and opened it carefully.

Unlike in our dorms the window was soundless and I managed to slip inside easily. I checked the numbers on the doors and made my way quickly towards where Dimitri's room should be. When I arrived at his door I was at a slight loss for what to do. As I stood there wondering what to do I heard footsteps coming around the end of the corridor.

My heart jumped, without thinking I checked the door and discovered it wasn't locked. I slipped inside quickly and shut the door behind me. I waited for the footsteps to pass and sighed in relief. I sagged against the door and waited a few more moments just in case.

'Rose?' My heart leapt into my throat and a small squeal escaped my lips as I spun around. I had completely forgotten where I was. Dimitri was lying in his bed fast asleep. I looked around to see where the voice had come from.

There was nobody around. I was at even more of a loss now than I was when I was outside the room. I moved closer to the bed and Dimitri mumbled my name again quietly and rolled over.

My heart was racing and melting at the same time. I wanted so badly to run my hands through his hair and wake him up but instead I went to the small dresser in the corner. I tore a piece of paper out of one of the note pads and wrote a note on it. "Dimitri. You're late for training. I marked the time that was showing on his bedside clock and slipped back out to the door after listening for anyone outside.

Once I had shut the door I stuck the note on the hook that was there. I then Knocked and ran for it. My heart was pounding by the time I had eased myself out of the window. I snuck back to the main footpath and walked as naturally as I could back to the GYM. While I was waiting for Dimitri to arrive I began running laps around the tracks.

I figured Dimitri would only make me run laps before anything fun in any case so I may as well get it out of the way. When I passed the gate for what felt like the gazilionth time Dimitri joined me and ran alongside me.

I sped up to show him that I was frustrated at him for being late. He made me run another three laps before he told me to stretch and head inside. I was grateful because the clouds where building up and I could feel the odd spot of water land on my exposed skin. We made it inside just as it started to rain in earnest.

'So what do I get out of you being late?' I asked, glancing up at Dimitri. He looked at me, confused. 'Excuse me?' he asked. 'Well if I'm late I have to do extra laps or stay late, so what do you have to do, since you slept in?' I asked, stretching out my quads.

How do you know I'm late because I slept in, I could have had a meeting', Dimitri said and I paled.

'Just a guess', I said, turning towards my bag to pull out my boxing mitts. I heard Dimitri move somewhere behind me and when I looked back at him he was considerably closer than he had been before. My stomach did a small somersault as he fixed me with a capturing and questioning stare. I gulped

Ok, so it has no smut or lemons and its not much yet but this is as much as I could do between my homework and stuff.

So I hope you guys liked it.

Please Review otherwise I might lose inspiration to continue. I will have more angst and highly likely at least one lemon later on and a whole lot of high tension moments between Dimitri and Rose.

RxR


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update but I have literally been doing homework since about 9 this morning and I was busy till 10:30 last night so I haven't had much time to write. (plus I had no ideas for a while)

I hope you like it. I made it a longer chapter because it took me so long.

Chapter 2

I stared into Dmitri's eyes for a long moment. I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from his deep chocolate brown orbs. A sly smile crept across his face as he moved closer.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I managed a glance at his mouth. What I wouldn't give to kiss those lips, I thought to myself. What are you thinking?! I yelled at myself mentally. He's your mentor! Your OLDER mentor! I couldn't help myself though.

In those moments where he smiled, or relaxed ever so slightly, my heart melted. I saw something shift in Dmitri's eyes. He was still curious and capturing but I could see something else in there too, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

Did he want me, just as I wanted him? He couldn't. I dismissed the motion immediately until he was only a foot away from me. "I'll give you a choice then. Since I have to do something within my power as recompense for... sleeping in"

I could see the humour in his eyes and it was such a rare thing to see him without his Guardian mask on I couldn't come up with a smarter response than furrowing my eyebrows in a question.

"you can have more freedom on your shopping trip, or you can design a workout session for me to go through, which I will assess to see how much you have learnt since you returned." he said matter-of-factly. I blinked. That was not the response I had been expecting. I thought for a moment and then had an idea. "I have a better idea comrade", I said with a cheeky grin making its way onto my face.

"Oh?" he asked stepping away. I cursed myself for saying something that caused him to move further away from me but I wasn't going to back down.

"How about I come up with a training routine for both of us to do, since I was also late this morning, and you also give me more freedom on the shopping trip if I make a good workout session", I finished my suggestion and crossed my arms, leaning on the wall behind me.

I watched as he worked it over n his head. He stepped to the side and gestured to the whiteboard at the side of the room and gave me one of his rare smiles. "Deal" Only, however, if you tell me why you were late" he said.

"Ok, but I will tell you after the shopping trip tomorrow" I said flicking my hair over my shoulder and walking past Dimitri towards the whiteboard. Before I managed to pass him thought, he stepped out in front of me. I almost bumped into him he stepped so close.

I didn't move away and neither did he. "How do I know that you will tell me after the shopping trip?" he asked, becoming more serious. I looked at him for a few moments and simply said, "You'll just have to trust me comrade".

I grinned and slipped past him and grabbed the marker on the shelf. I thought carefully for a few moments and then quickly drew up a diagram of the rounds we would both do. I made a mix of individual activities, sparing and then paired stretches.

Once I had finished I turned to face Dimitri again to show that I had done. He surveyed the diagram carefully and then turned to go straight to the first exercise. I waited for him to start and quickly moved to the opposite end of the routine I had made.

We both worked ourselves into a heavy sweat by the end of them and I was beginning to regret the exercises I had chosen as my muscles protested profusely at the weight I was holding while punching tho boxing bag.

I wasn't complaining one little bit when Dimitri removed his shirt. I almost began to drool until I realised I only had one more round before we moved onto sparing.

I sped up to the point that my muscles where screaming and on the last rep I flopped down onto the floor and stared at the ceiling.

"I should have just gone with the freedom on the shopping trip. I looked across to see that Dimitri had finished too and was sitting on the sparing mat catching his breath. I watched his chest rise and fall, unable to pull my gaze away from his chiselled and glistening torso.

I quickly moved to the mats and stood in front of him, offering him a hand up.

"Come on comrade, no time for rest. Time to spar" I said. I saw the hint of a smile grace the corner of his lips. He held his hand out to me and I pulled.

When Dimitri was halfway to standing I lost my footing and we both went tumbling down onto the mat in a heap, with me lying right onto of Dimitri with my arms outstretched, just above his shoulders.

The smell of his aftershave washed over me with an almost dizzying effect. He smelt amazing.

I looked at him and started to get up, only to find he had wrapped his arms around me in the process of falling. He didn't move his arms when I tried to move again, noticing how closely our bodies where pressed together.

I looked into his eyes and saw the same look I had seen earlier, only now it was intensified. I felt like there was a fire burning between us. The only thing that was keeping our faces apart was my arms on the ground above his shoulders.

I was so badly tempted to close the distance that it was like I was dying of thirst and he was the only thing that could quench my thirst. "We shouldn't" he whispered. And I could see that he was fighting the same battle as me

"I know", I said, unable to stop myself from moving closer to him. I could feel both of our willpower breaking as he lifted his had ever so slightly off the ground. Our lips were only a breath away. Just one movement and we would be touching.

All of a sudden the GYM door opened and students started streaming in. We both sprang apart and stood quickly. I blushed profusely. "I guess that's one way to pin you down comrade" I said, smiling sheepishly through y blush. I could see his guardian mask firmly back in place, but I could now see the longing behind his eyes.

"One more round before packing up?" I asked. "We never had a round Roza" he said and my heart fluttered at the use of my name in Russian.

"Then what are we waiting for" I asked as we circle each other.

Later that day when I had finished a very cold shower to clear my head, dried my hair and put on my makeup and clothes, I made my way over to the cafeteria for lunch.

My training with Dimitri had gone for more than an hour longer than normal and I had been exhausted by the exercise and frustrated by the fact that I was falling head over heels for my mentor. I needed serious help.

Lissa informed me over lunch that she had received a spending allowance from Victor. When she told me how much she had been given, ontop of her normal allowance from her trust fund, I was flabbergasted.

We could practically have dresses made for us and get a full makeover from head to toe. I know we wouldn't do that but at least we would be able to get some nice dresses and other clothes as well as a few hair chare stuff and new makeup.

We were both scarily low on makeup so I was officially excited about the trip. My day improved further when Mason told us all he was going to throw a party in his room, since he had managed to snag some schnapps from one of the other students claiming to have been confiscating it.

We all laughed at that and gave him a clap on the back. Even Lissa was looking forward to having a party.

At least this one wasn't with any other Royals. After we had all finished lunch, Lissa and I went back to her dorm room while the others returned to their classes, complaining that we got free time.

Lissa and I watched a movie. We chatted and joked and swooned over the male star. I almost told her about my crush on Dimitri once but decided against it.

The less people I told the less chance there was of it getting out, and I knew if I told her she would make a big deal out f it and end up telling Christian and then they might get overheard. I just didn't want to risk it just yet.

Once the movie finished we chatted for a while longer before dinner. As soon as dinner was over however, we raced back to our rooms to get ready for the party in Mason's room.

I put on a pair of skinny jeans and some black flats with a low cut, tight fitting red top. I pulled on a black hoddie and did my makeup in record time.

My hair didn't need any primping as it was hanging in perfect waves after my shower this morning.

Once I was finished I made my way to the male end of the dorms and check to see that the matron wasn't watching. She was quietly reading a magazine while the usual bunch of students mingled in the commons. I spotted Lissa near the door to the male wing and went over to her with a grin on my face.

I loved the thrill of breaking the rules. We waited for the matron to do her quick sweep of the room again and darted through the door when one of the boys came through.

He gave us an odd look but we ignored him and sprinted to the end of the corridor where we went up the stairs and into one of the first rooms along.

We shut the door quietly and turned giggling to the room of students mingling. Mason was already slightly drunk and Eddie had a lopsided grin on his face as he chatted to Mia. Who looked pretty much sober.

"Well, look who decided to show up!" Mason said cheerfully and the others cheered. The only people there were Mason, Eddie, Christian and Mia.

I grinned, not a big turnout but a good group of people. When Mason offered m the bottle and I turned it down (I still wouldn't let myself drink after what happened shortly before we left the school). "What? The famous Rose refuses a drink?!" He exclaimed.

I gave him a playful punch, "you just want to get me drunk so you can have a chance with me" I said winking at him. We all laughed and joked for a while.

Lissa had a few drinks but stopped once she started feeling the effects and I had fun watching the others get more and more intoxicated.

When Eddie bumped into mason causing him to fall into the rest of us and everyone ended up in a pile on the floor we all lay there laughing so hard that none of us could get up.

Eventually we shifted so we were sitting in a circle and Christian placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it.

Everyone cheered as we realised that the party was going to be stepped up a notch. When the bottle landed on Lissa she groaned.

She reached in and spun the bottle as hard as she could and when it eventually slowed and stopped it was pointing between Eddie and Christian we all ohed and laughed. Eddie shifted to the side and happily sent Lissa to Christian.

Lissa made her way across the circle and stared into Christians eyes for a moments and then the both kissed each other gently and slowly it intensified to the point that we where wolf whistling. She pulled away blushing and returned to her seat.

We continued the game for a while longer until most of us had kissed nearly every other person in the circle, even, most entertainingly, the guys.

I was lucky to have missed most of them and when it landed on me once more I rolled my eyes and went to spin it to see my fate. Just as I was about to spin it the door burst open with a rather unimpressed Dimitri in the doorway.

I turned as white as a sheet of paper, as did everyone else in the room. "What's going on in here?" he asked.

I gulped. To my surprise it was Lissa who responded first. "We're sorry Guardian Belikov. We were just having fun" she said.

I could feel through the bond that she was using compulsion and I hoped god was listening to my prayers that everyone was too drunk to notice. " Please let us continue for just a little while longer. You can join in if you want" she said.

I could see Dimitri fighting it, and I could see him losing the battle. After what seemed like forever he sighed and closed the door.

"You have fifteen minutes and then I'm sending you all to bed" he said sitting down in the circle with extreme grace. We all stared open mouthed at him

"What? A guardian can have a moment of fun every now and then cant he?" he asked. Everyone laughed nervously. "You do know what we're playing right?"

I asked. I wasn't completely sure if it was purely Lisa's compulsion or if it was partly his own choice bit I decided to just go with it.

I was so not missing this opportunity for the world." of course I do" he said as though I was crazy to think he wouldn't know. "Who's turn is it?" he asked.

Everyone in the circle pointed to me so without looking to Dimitri I leaned forward and spun the bottle, only for it to land on Lissa. We both giggled like crazy and moved in.

"wanna give them a bit of a show?" I said quietly in her ear. I may not have been drunk but she was and it would be too funny to see the others faces if we got heated. She sent a silent agreement through the bond and fixed me with a smouldering look.

I had only ever seen that look on her face when she was with Christian and I hoped that she never liked at me like that while sober. I gave my man eater smile and gave a quick glance towards Dimitri before returning my gaze to Lissa.

We both move closer and knelt in front of each other and placed our hands on each other's waist's with our noses barely touching. We both moved our hips and did a sort of dance of almost kissing and then moving away ever so slightly, getting close each time.

After almost a minute we finally met lips and kissed, moving as though it was more serious than it was. We kept our mouths shut but we moved like we were having a serious make out sesh. We parted and everyone stared in silence for a moment before cheering.

Mason and Christian where almost drooling and I could see a stronger look of desire in Dmitri's eyes than I had ever seen before.

I blushed faintly and moved back to my seat winking to him and laughing with the rest of them. We played several more rounds, each time missing Dimitri. Eventually he told us it was the last round and we all groaned but didn't complain too much.

When we spun the bottle and it landed on me everyone cheered and mason said he wanted the same kiss I gave to Lissa.

"You wish Ashford" I said playfully and twirled the bottle. When it slowed, it almost landed on Mia but just missed to land on Dimitri. By now everyone's inhibitions about Dimitri being there had gone and they all cheered.

I glanced at him and Mia shifted so that she wasn't between us, giggling all the way. "Umm," I said self consciously.

"Oh wow, look at this people. Rose Is trumped at last!" Mason yelled out, slurring the last word. I looked over at him defiantly

"you wish Ashford" and I move over to Dimitri. " You sure you can handle it comrade?" I asked flirtatiously.

Dimitri, who had looked emotionless a moment ago now looked like he was about to be given a Million Dollars that he wasn't supposed to have been given.

I could see a sexy, lusty look in his eyes which made my stomach turn into writhing snakes of nerves. I moved slowly towards him, putting my hand on his chest to steady myself.

In return he placed his hand on my neck. He looked so gently at me, asking permission now. I winked in response and his lips came crashing down on my own.

My skin exploded wherever we connected. His grip on my neck tightened as he pulled me in, deepening the kiss. My tongue brushed his lower lip, begging for entry, all thought of the people around us who were cheering again.

Dimitri granted my searching tongue access and my mind almost shut down from the leisure. I moved closer, the heat getting so much I could barely stand it.

Only when I heard a wolf whistle did I remember where I was. Both Dimitri and I pulled away, panting. I moved away, noticing that Dimitri shifted, looking slightly uncomfortable in his jeans, which where none too loose in a normal situation.

I would bet all of my possessions that they where even tighter than usual right now. After that he sent us all to bed and told us not to let him catch us partying again. We all agreed and went to our own dormitories. Dimitri escorted me to my room to ensure I stayed out of trouble and sopped at my door.

"Rose", he said quietly when I turned to face him at my door. "Yes?" I asked, feeling nervous. "Rose I'm sorry for what I did. It was inappropriate and it can't happen again."

I looked to the ground, feeling a little embarrassed. "You know why we can't, without age and with Lissa. I'm sorry Rose" I looked up at him at the last part.

"When you say we can't, does that mean we can't, only because of those reasons?"I asked. Dimitri looked at me in bewilderment for a moment so I continued. "I mean, is it just that or is it because you don't want to? Because that is the only reason you haven't given me yet for us not to" I said defiantly.

I saw something in him shift as he thought that over. I waited a long time for him to day something until he put his hands on my cheeks and put his forehead to mine. It was only then that I noticed the tears in my eyes.

As one fell down my face he whispered to me. "It's not because I don't want to Rose" and then his lips clashed with mine for the second time that night.

I felt one of his hands snake into my hair while the other ran down to my waist. I gasped as his thumb brushed past the side of my breast and he took the opportunity to tangle his tongue with mine.

It became a battle for dominance. Dimitri shifted, pushing me up against the wall and deepened the kiss even further, if that was even possible. I pulled back for air and He simply moved down my neck.

Suddenly we both heard a door slam somewhere around the corner and we sprang apart.

I could now see more clearly in his jeans how much he wanted me at that moment.

"Not tonight" he said. I could see him fighting not to kiss me again so I turned the handle behind me and stepped into my room. "Another time?" I asked hopefully.

He stared at me for a very long moment. "We'll see" he said. Dimitri ran his hand through his hair with a pained expression on his face. "Rose, close the door. I'll see you tomorrow morning when we leave for the day" Dimitri said.

I stepped out quickly and gave him a peck on the lips before slipping into my room and closing the door.

I leaned against it and slid down to the floor.

"Don't forget to lock it Roza" I heard Dimitri say from the other side of the door.

I reached up and turned the lock. With that Dimitri was gone and I was alone for the night

Ok so it hasn't had much fluff and no lemons yet but imp getting there. I'm trying to create a storyline for once.

If you have any suggestions please tell me. I'm open to trying new concepts and stuff. Please no flames.

RxR


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Im so so sorry for not updating for this long. I've been so busy I've barely had a chance to even cook dinner. Im also going through a little emotional turmoil and stress so I want able to get any inspiration for what to write. Any way, heres the new chapter and I finally got round to adding in some lemons like I promised.

* * *

chapter 3

That night it took me a long time to get to sleep. Not only was I going over what had happened at the party and after but I was reeling at the fact that Dimitri seemed to feel for me the same way I felt for him. I couldn't believe I was beginning to fall this badly for him.

Eventually the blackness of sleep wrapped around me. I only had a few hours to sleep before I had o get up for the shopping trip. We were supposed to be leaving at 11. It was the middle of the day for the humans, but it was the middle of the night for us.

When I woke up to see I had only fifteen minutes to get ready I jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. I washed my hair as fast as I could and simply towel dried it, deciding to leave it out the way I knew Dimitri liked.

I applied some simple mascara, concealer and the last of my lip gloss. I threw on my last pair of good jeans, which consisted of faded denim that simply had no tears in them, and a red tee-shirt with a white pattern on the front.

I grabbed my running shoes and slipped them on as I was running out the door. I just made it to the SUV in time. Everyone was inside and ready to leave and I jumped in through the open door and plunked myself down in the only free seat.

"Sorry I'm late", I said spotting the disapproving look Stan was giving me from the driver's seat. I looked around and jumped when I realized I was sitting right next to Dimitri. Lissa was sitting across from me between Alberta and Natalie. She smiled at me

"Cutting it a little close aren't you? I was beginning to think you didn't want to go shopping any more" She said with a teasing smile on her face. "Yeah right, I wasn't going to miss this for the world", I said grinning back at her.

I felt Dimitri chuckle next to me and shot of electricity went through my body from the point of contact, memories of him kissing me outside my door earlier that night flashed through my mind.

I glanced at him and saw that he had his guardian mask on after his short show of amusement.

I sighed, wondering if I would get to see him relax again anytime soon. I hoped so. I didn't know if I could manage the rest of the year with pretending not to have feelings for Dimitri.

When we reached the mall we all piled out of the SUV and I followed Lissa with just as much excitement for the prospect of the shops as her.

I kept my eyes peeled and made eye contact with the other guardians constantly, trying to get good marks in what I was sure was a strict assessment. When I found a pair of jeans I wanted to try on I called Dimitri over and asked Him to take over as near guard so that I could try them on.

"Only because I agreed to give you more freedom on this trip" He said with the slightest hint of humor in his eyes I thanked him and darted into the change room.

The jeans fit perfectly. They hugged my ass and stayed slightly loose from about mid thigh down which looked amazing on me and made them easy to move around in.

I quickly changed back into my faded jeans and walked out.

I smiled at Dimitri and thanked him. "I've negotiated a total of 6 change room opportunities for you so keep them choosey" he said as he moved back to his far guard spot I grinned and added my jeans to the 'buy' pile Lissa and I had created on the front counter.

Lissa had added several tops and some shoes to the pile. When we were nearly at the end of our trip Lissa dragged Natalie and me into a dress shop.

This was what we had truly come here for. I only had one more opportunity to try on clothes and I was going to use it to try on all the dresses I was interested in.

Lissa threw dress after dress at me, either for her to try or for me to try. "You have got to be kidding me" I said as she pulled out a deep red dress that looked too tight for it to be legal.

"Even I have a line Liss and that is balancing really close to the too far side", she just gave me puppy dog eyes, "but you never wear stuff like this anymore! You used to wear stuff that showed a lot more than this before" I groaned and added it to the pile which earned a squeal of delight from Lissa.

I laughed at her and did another scan of our surroundings. I spotted Victor showing Natalie a stunning pale purple dress which might actually succeed in making her look interesting. I smiled, it was nice to see them so close. I moved between the racks for a little longer and eventually Lissa and I decided to try all of our chosen outfits on.

We slipped into a large change room together so we could give each other feedback without me losing my last opportunity to try things on.

I eventually chose just three dresses while Lissa decided to get seven so that she would be prepared for all the formal events that would most likely crop up in the next few weeks.

I heard the call for customers to finish up their purchases just as we entered the last store. It was a GemLily jewelry store. Lissa almost instantly zoned in on the only rose pendant there "oh my goodness rose! This is perfect for that black dress!" I sighed exasperatedly.

"Liss you know I don't like rose stuff" I said. I had to admit though, it was a pretty nice necklace. It was full of diamonds and looked like it was wrapped in a web. When Lissa looked at the price her face fell however.

It was far too much for even her to afford. I grinned at her. "and finally we find something not even you can buy" I said, just as victor came by, slipping a credit card across the counter.

My eyes popped out of my head as the lady on the other side made the transaction and handed the necklace over to us.

I was speechless, eventually I just gave him a hug and smiled. That was the nicest thing he could have done for me right then. By the time we made it back to the academy I was feeling pretty tired. I was glad I had the day off school to recover.

When everyone got out of the SUVs we split up to go to out dorms. One guardian followed Christian and Lissa back to their dorm to make sure they got there safely without wondering off to somewhere they weren't allowed to be and Dimitri followed me.

Since he was my teacher it was obvious that it was automatically his job to make sure I stayed out of trouble. While I was walking I could feel the heat coming off of Dimitri.

There was almost a visible charge between us. Neither of us made eye contact until we were right outside my room. I unlocked the door and opened it before turning to face what I was beginning to see as my own Russian god.

I smiled at him and saw that his guardian mask was down and he was giving me a look filled with interest and affection.

"Thanks for giving me the chance to try on so many clothes comrade" I said giving him a slightly shy smile. I wanted so much to just hug him goodnight, or kiss him.

Anything would have made me happy. Dimitri stepped a little closer and I looked up into his eyes and saw what I needed to see. I closed the distance and wrapped my arms around his chest in a tight hug. I felt him hesitate for a moment before relaxing and hugging me back.

I nearly melted right then and there when he planted a light kiss on the top of my head. I leaned my head back and looked into his eyes.

Thy where deep and gentle. As I stared into his eyes I saw his pupils grow suddenly and as they did he brought his lops down on my own in a sweet tender kiss.

I felt heat course through my veins and mu skin burned where his hands touched my lower back. For the second time in as many days I found myself pressed up against the wall kissing Dimitri and almost exactly the same as last time We hears someone approaching from around the corner.

The only difference this time was that Dimitri did not pull away, instead he pulled me into my room and shut the door, locking it with a click and pressing me against it.

LEMON! RATED M FOR A REASON!

Gasp escaped my lips when Dimitri moved his hands from my hips to my ass and he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth.

From there it was a war for dominance. I ran my hands up into his hair as he lifted me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist.

I felt a distinctive bulge in his pants press against me in a way that drove me wild. When I moaned this time Dimitri growled, pulling away from the wall and walking to the bed with me still wrapped around him.

I ground my hips and he growled again pulling away to give me a lust filled stare "are you sure Roza?" He asked in a husky voice. I nodded " I love you Dimitri" I whispered.

I saw a look of joy behind the lust in his eyes. "as I love you my Roza "he said as he lay e down into the bed, Lying on top of me.

I grinned for a moment as I rolled us over so that I was straddling him.

The look of shock on his face was priceless. I was still nervous but I know I was with the right person as I unbuttoned his shirt slowly, never breaking eye contact with him.

When I finally managed to open his shirt I ran my hands along his chest until they reached the waistband of his pants. I swiftly undid the button and zipper and began to pull the down.

I then leaned down and ran kisses along his chest in the same trail that my hands had made. When mf face became level with the waistband of his boxers He reached down and pulled my face up to his and kissed me passionately, with a fierceness I had only ever seen in him when He was fighting.

Hw the flipped us over so he was once again hovering over me and pulled my shirt off in the process. He then threw his own shirt to the floor and removed his pant the rest of the way.

I stared at his bare chest hovering over me and the huge bulge in his boxers. "happy to see me huh?" I asked in a sultry tone.

"dying to see more" he said in return, pulling my jeans down and throwing them across the room somewhere.

We where now just in our underwear as Dimitri ran kisses down my neck, to my chest and when he reahed the top of my bra I arched my back in anticipation as he swiftly undid my bra with one hand. I moaned loudly when His moth encircled one of my breasts and his spare hand moved to the other side.

I moaned again and he quickly brought his lips back to mine, swallowing the rest of the sounds I could make. I grabbed his boxers and pushed them down far enough to use my feet to push them the rest of the way off. I grabbed a hold of his manhood with trembling fingers and gasped into his mouth and pulled away to look down for a moment.

He was so much bigger than I expected.

Not that I knew what I had been expecting, with his height it shouldn't have been such a surprise. Dimitri pulled back and looked at me worriedly. "Will you be ok?" he asked with concern.

I looked at him for a few moments longer and calmed down again, I knew I would be ok with his size, Is handled much worse pain I was sure of it.

When we were both finally undressed I wrapped my legs around him again and ground against him, giving a slight squeak of delight and fear.

I kissed him again as he guided himself into me. He moved slowly to let me get accustomed to his size. He stopped when He reached my barrier ad I gasped.

This was it.

Dimitri pulled back slightly and stared at me in shock for a moment after finding my barrier.

"I'm your first?" He asked. I simply nodded, "are you sure? It will hurt. And I will stop any time you ask" he said and I nodded again.

I held my breath and gave a slight whimper when he thrust in the rest of the way, breaking my barrier and filling me completely.

I tensed and he held very still for a few moments, letting the pain pass. When I opened my eyes again I thrusted slightly, testing out this new experience.

Pleasure and pain shot through my body. I gasped and Dimitri groaned in pleasure. I thrusted again, only to be met with an equally slow thrust from Dimitri.

I pulled him down to me and kissed him for all I was worth.

He began to pick up the pace and I assisted but pulling him closer to me with my feet wrapped around his shoulders.

I felt a coil begin in the pit of my stomach and a tingle at the end of my toes. I began to pant and I could see sweat building up on Dmitri's skin.

We kept going, increasing our pace gradually until We were both going as fast as we could. I began to moan. "Dimitri, I… I'm" I didn't know how to say it.

I felt like I was about to explode "Don't stop!" I said a little louder.

Dimitri growled my name just As I went crashing over the edge. My walls locked down on Dimitri and he suddenly collapsed on top of me, shuddering just as violently as me.

We lay like that for a long while catching our breath. When Dimitri rolled over, pulling out of me and pulling me close to his side I sighed.

I was totally exhausted and I could already feel that I was going t be in pain tomorrow. "Dimitri?" I asked. He looked down into my eyes and said, "yes my Roza?"

I swallowed once before saying anything. "this change everything doesn't it?" I asked and Dimitri graced me with his beautiful smile.

"A lot of things, yes Roza, but not everything" I smiled back and gave him a gentle kiss before falling asleep on his chest. I felt completely safe listening to his heart beat.

* * *

Ok, so It wasnt as long as the last chapter but I'm thinking of discontinuing. please tell me if you have any ideas for me to carry on with because Im completely blank. I hope you liked it.

RxR


End file.
